


A Mermaid Wish

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Passive-aggression, aggressive-aggression, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean just didn't seem to be big enough for the two of them...</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: ashien mermaid au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mermaid Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan).



> I'm sorry if this wasn't what the anon wanted but... this is all i got.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Aesling had no idea how many days she had been stuck in the middle of the ocean in the rickety old lifeboat. After her ‘great escape’ from the island she had once lived, the gods of the sky and sea didn’t show her any favor. The waves had engulfed the vessel she had chartered, leaving her to be the lone survivor of a horrid storm. The lifeboat she had taken off in was one of the only things keeping her alive and afloat. Unfortunately, the other thing keeping her from just dying was a particular nuisance…

“Hey, seacow!” a being from the water around her called. A big splash of water smacked Ashe in the face. She sat up furiously to glare down at a wadding, bitch-faced mermaid.

“What do you want NOW, Inien?” Ashe called back. It was still pretty weird for the drifter to address what could only be described as a ‘living legend’. About a few days back, before Ashe almost cut off and ate her own leg, Inien had popped out of the water. She tried to use some ‘mermaids give wishes’ bullshit that Ashe was NOT having. So, they struck up a deal; with not using her ‘wish’, the mermaid promised Aesling food and magically clean water for as long as she was drifting in her part of the ocean. 

“I need you to give me that stupid little knife of yours! Gonna gut a fish,” Inien smiled menacingly, slightly submerging into the water so only her eyes were visible. Not having much of a choice, Ashe tossed her blade into the water. The sea around her almost ‘boiled’ as the mermaid sunk into it. A few moments later, the water turned red around the lifeboat and the mermaid resurfaced, tossing the knife back and almost hitting Ashe in the foot. 

“Watch it!” Ashe exclaimed.

“Oh… Sorry,” Inien clearly wasn’t sorry. She tossed up a chunk of fish that looked like less of a ‘fish’ and more of an ‘I really don’t want to know’. “Anyways, I hope you like high quality mer-mobster because you got a good Don.”

“Seriously?” the drifter said with a mouth full of possible part-human meat. 

“Oh don’t get your tits in a twist. He was mostly shark. … well, more or less mostly.” She grabbed the side of the boat and leaned on it, almost throwing Ashe overboard. “I’m bored. When are you going to make your fucking wish already?”

“Still don’t believe it’s a real thing.”

“You never know until you try… Maybe wish for something like being transported to a tropical island with a lifetime supply of booze? Or just a bigger fucking boat?”

“As much as I loooooooove staying with you, it’s just so much more fun to piss you off with taking care of me than to just ‘wish’ myself away,” Ashe smirked and took another bite. 

“Why are you so fucking skeptical? I mean really! Just make a goddamn wish! It don’t even have to be for rescue! Just anything!”

“Alright… I wish you would shut the fuck up, how about that- holy shit!”

As Ashe finished her wish, the mermaid’s eyes glowed a dark red and the water boiled once more. Almost as soon as it had started, the glow disappeared to show how wide and angry Inien’s eyes were. Leaping out of the water, Inien aimed for Aesling. Her slender scaled hands wrapped around Ashe’s neck with an inhuman strength. It took all the drifter had to fight off the mermaid and toss her to the other side of the lifeboat. Moving quickly, she grabbed the knife and held it to the hostile’s throat. They looked each other over with deadly seriousness. 

Minutes passed as one glared menacingly at the other. Neither of them were willing to back down. Not backing down, but taking a deep breath, Ashe softened her expression.

“You done?” she asked keeping her knife tightly in grasp.

Inien flipped her off.

“Guess not… So I suppose I should ‘apologize’ for thinking you were full of shit…” Inien just glared. “Was that my only wish?” The mermaid nodded. “So you’re mute now?” She nodded again with even more killing intent.

Ashe smirked. “Good.”

{TO NEVER BE CONTINUED}

**Author's Note:**

> FRIENEMIES! 
> 
> Also this was semi-hard for me to write and NOT end it on a 'cliffhanger' because these two are just cats and dogs to me... The hostility is strong with these two...
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
